


Crossroad bargain

by TheAlbatross



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlbatross/pseuds/TheAlbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper, Tyrone and Bill are discussing the moral dilemma of choosing between desire, duty and selfishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, and I'm so excited about this one! But first a couple of words to the reader.  
> This fanfiction is only meant to entertain, nothing more than that. I'm not a big Pinecest fan, but I do like the idea of reflecting the issue one can face when feelings for one's sister/brother are starting to grow.  
> And lastly, my grammar sucks. I'm very sorry for that!  
> /TheAlbatross

Dipper woke up from his dream with a gasp, terrified to the brink of panic. He threw his eyes to the other side of the room, the slight moonlight gave him enough vision to make out some of the surroundings. And there she was. Still asleep in her own bed.

 _Just a nightmare_ , Dipper convinced himself as he let out a breath in relief. And yet, the image from what he'd recently witnessed made his breath heavy and hard to maintain. Not even a sip from his glass of water that stood on the nightstand next to his bed could clean his throat. He gave himself a couple of minutes, just enough to calm himself down. It had all been just a dream, nothing more real than that. Dipper buried his face in his hands and realized by then how his face was covered in sweat.

Trying to be as quiet as possible Dipper sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. The floor made sure to squeak and follow Dipper's every footstep as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and proceeded to leave the room, but only after he was sure Mabel was still breathing. He gave up a quick pause by the doorframe, from there Dipper could hear a gentle moaning and mumbling from his sister.

She wasn't really talking in her sleep... but Dipper could make out a faint part of a some pronunciations. The important thing was that it sounded pleasant, not the least frightening. She even looked happy the way she slept on her side. The moon only revealed half of her face; some part of her closed eyelids, her right chin along with the line of her jaw. And the hair of course. It was hard to miss her long brown hair, even in the dark.

Dipper left the room with a shy smile.

\------

Outside, Dipper couldn't help but to feel ashamed. He kicked an empty can of soda when he stepped down from the terrace and continued out on the yard.

"Stupid", he grunted to... whoever around to hear him. But the lawn was empty, as it always was by the nights. Mystery Shack, it wasn't really a name made to give people a reasons to visit this place after dawn.

It was a hot night. So hot it made Dipper thankful he hadn't bothered taking on his vest over his shirt, or even a pair of pants. He looked down on his boxers, his bare legs and the slipper on his feet.

"So... this is how Stan feels the world", Dipper said to himself and grinned. But the grin faded as he thought back to why he felt ashamed.

 _I feel naked. Well... not because I'm standing here in nothing but my shirt and underwear. It's because of that dream. That horrible dream_ , Dipper thought as he started to walk in a small circle.

It was weird, Dipper thought. Disgusted or horrified would be a more suitable feeling in a moment like this. Ashamed? Why ashamed?

"It's not fare!" Dipper told himself. He couldn't control his dreams, could he? They just comes and goes as they pleases. He shouldn't be ashamed, he should be angry. Furious even. How could this be his fault?

The first time Dipper experienced this dream was about a week after he and his sister arrived at Gravity Falls. Back then he'd just shock it all off as a bad night. _"One too many of those Nachos Soos likes to eat, probably"_. Second time showed up a couple of nights later. Still seemed like nothing. Third time... After the third time Dipper started to ask himself some questions. And night after night of waking up with his face covered in sweat; all his questions seemed to all end up in only one place.

 _My sister_.

The night was hot, and yet it felt like someone had dropped a bag of ice on Dippers shoulders when he looked up at the night sky.

Dipper wasn't hoping for any miracle. Not that he didn't believe in miracles, but it seemed a little too much to ask for right now. Some guidelines however was all that he needed. Just something to point him in the right direction, nothing more than that.

"Man... I wish I knew what to do", Dipper said.

And like many fairytales... they all seemed to be nothing more than bullshit. Because nothing happened. No shooting star in the sky, no answer from higher might.

Dipper sighed.

"Who's there?" Dipper heard himself say, but his lips hadn't made a move. He turned around and realized that the voice had been coming from the forest. Not too far away, Dipper focused on the outline where the lawn stopped and the threes took over.

"Show yourself!" Dipper shouted and by a reflex he started to reach for the inside of his...

 _Damn it!_ He just remembered, the vest was still in his bedroom along with his journal.

"Relax", his own voice replied in a calm manner from a distance. And then Dipper could see the shape of a person stepping into view on the other side of the lawn. Someone not too foreign to him.

"Tyrone? Is that you?" Dipper asked, careful not to scream. His own face then revealed itself in the moonshine, along with the rest of his copy.

"Yes it's me. But be quiet", Tyrone answered and placed one of his fingers on his lips.

Dipper took a step back, trying to keep his focus on the person in front of him.

"I just... Wait, let me get the light."

Dipper jumped up on the terrace and managed to find the bottom to the lamp beside the back door. A strong light made up a visible scene on the terrace and Dipper was finally able to clearly see his surroundings.

Tyrone stepped up on the terrace and into the light. He gave Dipper a warm smile.

"Am I dreaming?" Dipper asked. First he just stood there, unable to decide if he was still in his bed or really standing face to face with... himself. Then Dipper walked over to Tyrone and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was solid enough to be real.

Tyrone's smile grew.

"If you were dreaming then Mabel would be here, right?" he replied with a tease in his voice that Dipper was quick to pick up.

"Shut up", he said back to his copy in anger. He then stepped over to the edge of the terrace and sat down.

"Sorry, man. That was a bad joke", Tyrone said. He was not far away and sat down next to Dipper.

A short moment went by in silence. Dipper glared at Tyrone a couple of time, as to make sure he was still present. Tyrone of all people... Dipper couldn't make sense of it. He looked exactly the same from that evening when they shared their last moment, just a bit dull in his color but otherwise a clear duplicate of Dipper.

"I...", Dipper tried to say but his own words tripped over his tongue. Tyrone... How was this possible?

Tyrone seemed to know the question Dipper tried to ask. He let out a light sight and said:

"I know, I know. This is confusing."

Dipper nodded.

"I just don't understand. How can you be here right now?"

The question seemed to make even Tyrone unable to come up with something good to say. He waved his hand in front of him, trying to think of an explanation.

"Maybe... this is a dream after all?" he suggested, first with a serious voice but then with an unsure laugh.

"Maybe", Dipper said and tried to sound certain.

He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. His dreams use to have the tendency to miss things, a small detail here and there that would give it away as a dream. But right now...

"Well, it doesn't matter right now anyway", Tyrone suddenly said and leaned back on one of the pillar that held up the roof over the terrace.

Dipper gave him a strict look.

"Of course it matters! I wanna know what happened to you, man."

By the look on his face, Tyrone seemed troubled. First he stared at Dipper as if he was ready to tell him all his secrets, and then he just looked away and started to bite his lower lip.

"I'm just not entirely sure myself what happened", he replied.

"Well", Dipper said and moved a bit closer. "Just tell me what you know and I will help you understand it."

When placing himself closer to Tyrone Dipper could see he was sweating. It was unclear if it was because of the heat this night offered or because of the conversation they were having.

"Crossroad", Tyrone then said, still with his eyes looked away.

"Crossroad?" Dipper was starting to feel helpless. "What do you mean by that?"

Tyrone drove his hand through his hair. His hand then returned to his lap, dripping with sweat.

"Do you remember the day I was made?" Tyrone asked and finally met Dippers gaze again.

"Of course I do", Dipper said back, almost in a scream. That day should probably stay in his mind forever... it was stupid to ask such a thing.

"Did you ever wondered what happened to me?" Tyrone asked, and this time his eyes turned dark as his eyelid become narrowed. It made him look angry, as if he tried to say blame Dipper for what happened that day. But his voice remained calm and not the least threatening.

"No... I mean, yes! Or, I just thought you... died", Dipper explained as good as he could, but could right away taste how bad it'd must have sounded. Even Tyrone let out a sigh and suddenly leaned away from the pillar and grabbed Dipper arm.

"Nothing ever dies! Do you understand that?!" he shouted out in an anger and started to shake Dipper back and forth, like he was trying to physically hammer his word into him.

The sudden anger and the physical contact took Dipper with surprise, and he did his best to try to get loose. When that didn't work he leaned forward and grabbed Tyrone's collar with a firm grip.

"The heck, man! What is your problem?" Dipper spitted out right in Tyrone's face... which made him instantly release Dipper's arm, as if it was a snake he'd held.

"I'm sorry", Tyrone said and buried his face in his hands. "This is just... hard to talk about."

Dipper rubbed the spot on his arm where Tyrone's grip had been, even if it didn't hurt at all.

"No shit", he replied and did his best to remain positive over his copy. After all, Dipper knew all about his own mood swings and how he could go from calm to mad in a matter of seconds.

"Just tell me what you meant about a crossroad. And please, try not to kill me in the process."

Tyrone rubbed his eyes in silence. And when he finally spoke it was with a voice filled with dread.

"Right after I was dissolved", he said and sounded like he was near to a panic attack. "After our talk on the roof, it was like remembering something you have forgotten a long time ago. Like I said, I don't really understand how, but I just realized things. I saw things..."

While listening, Dipper raised one of his eyebrows.

"What did you see?" he asked, without really thinking it through. And it struck him like a punch right in the face. _I'm such an_ _idiot!_ Of course, Dipper knew the answer before Tyrone looked up from his hands.

"This dream we are having all the time. This horrible dream."

The night was hot indeed, and yet Dipper felt cold. So cold he started to rub the length of his arm.

"My dream...?" Dipper replied and stared right into Tyrone's eyes... and right in that moment it were confirmed: he was terrified.

"Our dream", Tyrone corrected. Dipper leaned in closer.

"You saw it?"

"Saw it. Experienced it", Tyrone's eyes turned wet as he spoke. "Enjoyed it..." He finished his sentence with an edge in his voice that made Dipper look away. Something fell apart inside of him, Dipper could feel it. And it made him remember something he'd asked himself a couple of weeks ago. _Am I enjoying this?_

"Man... I really hate this dream!" Dipper said and tried to get a view of a shooting star.

"I know, right. It's just so messed up", Tyrone agreed.

"I mean..." Dipper said as he lowered his gaze. "It would make more sense if it was about someone else, right? If we were dreaming about... just anyone else!"

Tyrone seemed to have noticed the anger in Dipper's voice. He placed his hand on his shoulder and said:

"Can't really say this place is driven by the laws of logic, huh?"

Dipper let out a troubled laugh and replied:

"No."

For a long while Dipper just sat there and scanned the lawn in silence. He wasn't sure at all what he was looking for, as long as he didn't have to meet Tyrones wet eyes.

"So this is the crossroad you were talking about?" Dipper asked, even if he already knew the answer to his own question.

"I guess". Tyrone replied and removed his had from Dipper's shoulder.

Somehow Dipper couldn't hold himself from letting out a moan. The mere meaning of the word was enough to hate it. Dipper had walked right into a crossroad once before, and it wasn't something he wanted to do again soon.

Dipper swallowed and decided it was time to ask the obvious question in a moment like this.

"So... What do we do from here?"

Because after all, when he ignored the reason why, Dipper understood that there were only one thing left to focus on. He and Tyrone could argue the entire night about the dream, debate about its origin and the amount of craziness it generated. But in the end, knowing what action to take was the only important thing to do.

"Beats me", Tyrone said and shrugged. "Continue like normal? Let the dream be just a dream and go on like nothing?"

As a reflex both Dipper and Tyrone said in one voice:

"Nah!" At least they seemed to agree on that so far.

"Then what?", Dipper added. "Admit our feelings and pray for luck... or mercy?"

This time Tyrone answered by smacking his first into his palm, determed to speak his mind.

"Definitely not."

One problem, two alternate solutions... and yet no way to go. Dipper placed his elbows on his knees to let his head rest in his hands. The night just turned a little more darker than when he'd first stepped out tonight.

"Doesn't leave much else to do then?" Dipper said and didn't even try to hide his helpless tone. He had his hands on the side of his head so he could feel the sweat flowing down between his fingers. _Damn night_ , he thought to himself. Nothing wanted to go his way at the moment, or at least it seemed so.

"I know another way", Tyrone said with a lowered voice, almost as a whisper. And it made Dipper turn his head to face his copy. His veins in his throat started to beat faster.

"You do? How's that possible?" Dipper asked, once again fighting the urge to scream. How could Tyrone know something Dipper didn't know about? They were supposed to be one with each other.

Tyrone placed a finger on the side of his head.

"Because I've seen things recently, remember? I know how we can beat this", he whispered.

Dipper almost drove his fist down in the wooden floor of the terrace because of how angry he started to feel.

"Then spit it out!" he demanded and pointed his finger. "I'm starting to get tired of this sick dream."

Dipper wasn't sure how much he really cared about Tyrone... or the fact that he seemed to act weird and on the brink to madness. He wasn't even sure if he cared about this crossroad or what Tyrone had seen that made him so terrified. All Dipper wanted was a way out, a way to end his dream... his nightmare.

"We need to talk to him", Tyrone replied with a distinct accent on the word "him".

And once again Dipper asked, even after realizing that he already knew the answer.

"Who?"

_Damn fool! Were you born yesterday? Who the hell do you think?_

"Bill", Tyrone said. His name made Dipper get up on his feet.

"No. Out of the question!" Dipper shouted out.

"We must", Tyrone begged and stood up as well. While his eyes started to climb around on Dippers body he seemed to notice that something were missing.

"Where is the journal?" Tyrone asked, worried.

Dipper just crossed his arms.

"I won't summon him", he strictly stated to make sure to get this out of the light. But Tyrone were settled.

"It's the only way."

What made Dipper angry the most: Tyrone's intention to summon someone like Bill, or the fact that he claimed it to be their only solution, was hard to decide. Therefore Dipper stepped up to Tyrone and pointed him in the chest with his finger.

"You don't know this guy like I do. And trust me, you don't want to ask him for favors."

Tyrone looked back at Dipper in shook and started to stroke his chin, like he'd been slapped in the face.

"Don't want?" he said, first calm, before he shouted out in anger: "The heck do you know about what we want?"

Something hysteric appeared in Tyrone's eyes as he threw himself forward and grabbed Dipper by his collar.

"The heck do you know about anything?!" he screamed and stared with his crazy eyes right into Dipper's, who was completely taken by surprise.

"Calm down, man", Dipper tried to calm his copy, but Tyrone seemed out of control. Tears started to flow from his eyes and his shoulder started to shudder.

"No, you don't understand! I've seen what we want. I've seen every single desire we have. Our lust, our dreams, everything that we have ever wanted", Tyrone explained with his voice dripped in panic, anxiety and fear, but he still had Dipper in a strong grip with both his hands.

Dipper grabbed Tyrone's hands and tried to break his grasp.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about!" Dipper replied and grunted when he used all his strength to break free.

Tyrone cried back:

"This is inevitable!"

A burning tear started to leak from Dipper's eyelid. A cold touch appeared on his shoulders and down to his legs. _I'll kill you!_

"This is not inevitable! I have a say in this!" Dipper almost lost his speech when his voice broke up into a strong, high pitch howl. A reflex then made his hand fly up from the side and stroke Tyrone right in his chin. It wasn't with a great force, but it still made Tyrone drop Dipper's collar, and the power made him stack backwards with his face buried in his hands.

Dipper's jaw dropped.

"Tyrone! I'm so sorry..." he said and raised his hand for Tyrone. But he stopped when Tyrone looked up from his hands. His chin was marked with just a bruise... but the look in his eyes revealed a pain greater than any wound could cause.

He rubbed away a couple of tears from his eyes before saying, with his normally calm voice:

"We must summon Bill. Or else we will never be rid of this dream."

His steady, calm tone gave Dipper the shiver as he stood and looked at his copy. There was no denying that Tyrone actually believed in what he were saying... and now it didn't just give Dipper the reason to be angry, it also gave him all the right to be afraid. Because it might just be the truth.

"No... You are sick", Dipper said, as easy as he was spitting out a drop of poison.

Tyrone nodded.

"We're both sick."


	2. Selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Tyrone and Bill are disussing the moral dilemma of choosing between desire, duty and selfishness.

"Sick"... the word tasted bad in Dipper's mouth. Could the answer really be that easy? Could all this frustration, all his confusion, every single moment of dreaming, be summarized to just one word? _Sick?_

Dipper looked at Tyrone's face, trying not to focus on the dark mark on his chin. The way Tyrone just stood there with his arms hanging on his side, relaxed and safe in his position, irritated Dipper to the point where he wanted to hit him again.

But before Dipper could take another drastic action he stopped himself in his movement by the sight of something moving in the corner of his eyes. Startled, but somehow still calm, he saw that the moving thing was no one less than Bill himself. The very one with his trademark top hat and cane, and not to forget that high pitched voice Dipper had learned to hate.

"O boy, talking about sickness. I knew all along about your split personality", Bill said as he floated in a circle around Dipper and Tyrone. He seemed amused, his hat slightly tilted and his cane in his hand made him look like his usual self. Yet there was something sadistic in his laugh that he let out and made both Tyrone and Dipper alerted.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself, Bill!" Dipper shouted out and followed Bill as he floated around. He stopped in the air after letting out a short laugh and raised his arms in front of him.

"Wow wow, aren't you a bit cranky today", Bill said teasingly **.**

Dipper stared at the yellow colored creature for a couple of seconds before switching to Tyrone. They stared at each other for a while, all Dipper wanted was a sign of approval but instead got a strict face. Tyrone slowly shook his head and placed one finger on the side of his head. He just wanted one chance, nothing more.

 _"Idiot_ ", Dipper wanted to say, instead he just grunted before turning back to Bill, now floating just a little bit above the loan.

"Why are you here? We never asked you to enter our minds", Dipper said and crossed his arm. Bill just poked his hat back into place before saying:

"I could leave, if that's what you want."

"No", Tyrone cut in and took a step forward. Bill turned to meet him, but seemed confused as Dipper also raised his voice.

"Shut up, Tyrone!" he said without any afterthought. Of all the people Tyrone wanted to speak to and he had to choose the most dangerous person in the book... That just gave Dipper enough reason to be offensive.

"Hey kid, you need to make up your mind. Your other half seems a bit out of sync, if you catch my drift", Bill said to Dipper and blinked markingly with his only eye.

Tyrone said:

"There is something we need to ask you about. Something about deals and wishes."

Bills appearance went from playful to excited in a matter of seconds. He slapped his hands together and started to rub them as he glared at Tyrone with great interest.

"Oh yes! Deals happens to be my profession. Shoot."

Dipper raised his hand towards Tyrone, once again starting to feel the uncomfortable feeling of helplessness.

"Don't tell him, Tyrone!" he said.

"It couldn't hurt to ask?", Tyrone replied.

A drop of sweat ran down from Dipper's forehead as he said:

"Couldn't?" Panic started to raise once again. "No one can know about this! Least of all _him_."

After letting out one of his well-known laugh Bill turned to Dipper and pointed at his chest.

"My my, I'm starting to sense a secret around here. And a dirty one too by the smell of it."

There was something in Bill's voice that made Dipper think of how inconstantly he could be from time to time. One second he could be like a magician, on his way to make a dazzling trick that only he knew the secrets to. And in the next second he could sound really curious but somehow still in control of the situation. Dipper wasn't sure if it could be seen as a strength or a weakness.

But Dipper just waved his hand in front of him in a carefree way and said:

"It's nothing. Just leave us alone."

Dipper then turned away from both Bill and Tyrone and stepped over to the end of the terrace. He wiped away his sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath of the hot air.

And as always Bill suddenly appeared out of the thick air right in front of Dipper.

"I got to admit it, kid. It takes a lot to get my attention like this. So I'll give you this: you tell me about this secret of yours and I won't judge. What do you say?" Bill proposed while hovering only a small distance away from Dipper's face, a face that turned to stone as he thought about the offer.

"No way I'm gonna..." Dipper began steady but was struck by panic as he felt someone grabbing his shoulder from behind. Tyrone's face appeared just over Dipper's shoulder as he said:

"We're in love with a person."

Dipper's heart started to beat faster as he span around.

"Dang it, man! Be quiet", he spitted out and pushed Tyrone in the chest. But when Dipper turned back to see the reaction from Bill he was chocked to notice him surprised... or was it disappointment he could see in the triangle shaped creature?

"Is that it? All this secrecy because of that?" Bill asked, sounding as disappointed as he looked. "Kid, I'm not particularly impressed so far. If not..."

And just like that Bill's only eye grew wide in surprise. He started to rub where a normal person's chin should be as he thoughtfully glared up in the air. "No... that's taboo. Just too darn twisted for a kid like you. So wrong many would even call it a sickness. The darkest of all sins. But on the other hand... you are not like many others that I have met in my existents. Could it really be?"

His eye went back down to meet Dipper, who couldn't do anything else but to stand there and stare back into Bill's giant gaze. If there was a time where Dipper should feel exposed then it was currently right now. Bill's eye wasn't just an eye, it was a sentence. A voice saying: " _I know everything about your sickness, kid._ "

And it hurt.

"It could, and it is", Dipper admitted, never taking his eyes away from Bill.

"Ha!" Bill bursted out laughing. "Then why didn't you just say so? Forbidden matters is my specialty!"

Revealed in the light of truth Dipper stepped backwards, as if he believed that he could step away from the fact that his secret now was known to his worst enemy.

"I don't want your help, Bill", he stated, but yet still aware of the scepticism in Bill's expression.

"Of course not. And that's the reason why you went out here tonight; because you _don't want_ my assistance", Bill replied and made sure to sound really sarcastic, which made Dipper wrinkle his nose.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

While Bill span his cane around his fingers Tyrone stepped up next to Dipper. Dipper never noticed this move until Tyrone leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You know what he can do. And you know that he can help you", Tyrone whispered and his voice sounded unnaturally emotionless but yet strict as an order. His voice echoed in Dipper's head, repeated itself again and again until it vanished into the empty abyss of frustration and panic.

Dipper turned his head, but when he looked to meet his copy he found that Tyrone was gone. The terrace was empty.

"I said I don't want your help!" Dipper shouted out in anger after turning back to Bill. "I went out here tonight because I needed some time alone, that's it."

The anger in his voice must have been taken as an insult, because Bill crossed his arms and started to look at Dipper in the same way a teacher would look down at a child. A naughty child.

"Boy, I really hate when a person isn't aware of his own intentions", he explain and then he pointed at himself with his cane. "You went out here because you know all about me and my deals. Admit it, kid."

"Stop calling me kid!" Dipper demanded, desperately trying to make his voice heard. But Bill just sighed.

"But you are a kid", he said. "And you are surely acting like one. You know about your feelings, what you desire. But the only thing standing in your way is the mere sight of the slightest consequence."

 _He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's not in control!_ Dipper tried to tell himself but the voice in his head didn't sound very convinced. Instead it sounded weak, as if it could give up and admit defeat at any time. It was terrifying not to be able to trust his own mind Dipper found out... almost as horrifying as being in love with...

"Are you saying that I'm scared?" Dipper replied, this time more collected. He had to calm himself down and focus.

Bill peacefully raised one hand in front of him and said:

"All I'm saying is that you are being held back by your fears."

A forced grin appeared in Dipper's face.

"You like to talk. By all means then, tell me what I fear", he said.

The two of them just glared at each other, Dipper with his challenging look and Bill with his eye open wide. And it seemed like nothing would ever happen.

Dipper could almost see his own reflection in Bill's eye. His hair was soaked of sweat and sticked itself on his neck and forehead. Dipper hadn't even noticed that his face had lost all its color and his pupils had shrunk to the size of a small dot. _I look like a mess._

His reflection faded from interest as Bill raised his hand to snap his fingers. Dipper saw it coming from miles and had the time to prepare for all the horror Bill could throw at him. But the result was a bit different than he'd expected.

A bright shine appeared right in front of Dipper's vision, causing him to grunt and cover his eyes with his arm. The sudden appear made Dipper's vision blurred, like when one is trying to look underneath water. Dipper had to rub his eyes and when he looked up again he managed to make out the shape of a person standing in front of him.

The person's face was hard to describe for Dipper due to his lack of sight, but something in this unknown person's presence just felt so familiar. The hair, the oversized sweater... It was impossible for Dipper not to recognize his own sister.

"Hi brobro!" she said with her own happy voice, overly childish sounding as always.

Dipper rubbed his eyes one more time so hard they started to hurt.

"Mabel...?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Couldn't help to overhear you two talking about desire", Mabel explained as she followed Dipper when he continued backing away. "Is it something you wanna tell me?"

Dipper almost gasped in fear.

"No... no... I...", Dipper tried to reply when he felt the cold hands of fear taking a firm grip around his neck. He stopped in his steps and instead opened his arms as if he was about to give his sister a hug.

"I... I... Wait."

Something wasn't right at all. Dipper managed to focus on the person that looked like his sister, and suddenly he realized it wasn't Mabel. In fact, the person looked nothing like her. The more Dipper drilled his gaze into the person in front of him the more he could make out the differences. Her nose was too small. Her eyes were too far apart from each other and the rest of the head was twisted into a shape that made Dipper horrified. It was just a cheap copy! An awful trick.

"Damn it! Bill, this is not funny!" Dipper screamed and drove his hand through the illusion in front of him. The cheap copy dissolved itself into the air and left Dipper and Bill alone.

Bill laughed and smacked himself on his knee.

"Oh, it's hilarious! Because now we know all about your deepest fears."

More and more Dipper started to feel the urge to throw himself at Bill, so he could tear that giant eye out of his body and mash it in his hand. His hand tightened into a fist and his teeth almost cut his tongue off when they closed together.

And just like that Dipper were once again in his room. Lying in his bed, completely naked while he was glaring down at his sister, his real sister.

Her lips moved. Dipper couldn't make out what she was saying, but he knew. He'd heard it hundreds of times before.

All Dipper's anger disappeared into a bitter taste of hopelessness as he lowered his arms to his sides.

"I'm scared of telling her about the truth", he said with a sigh. A pulsing sense of pain appeared in his chest, along with the increasing feeling of how empty and alone he were right now.

Bill whispered:

"Why?"

Dipper's eyes found their way down to the grass as he replied.

"Because it may be a crossroad for us. With only two roads to lead on to."

"Acceptance, or rejection", Bill added, never sounding too worried but still with a pinch of something that could be mistaken for empathy.

Dipper nodded.

"So you understand now why I don't need your help. Because there is nothing to do about this."

It was strange how this situation could even be real... or a dream, Dipper hadn't really decided yet if this indeed was a dream. Of all the people he could have turned to for guidance, so many good-hearted people around him... _Bill_.

Bill floated silent while Dipper took the time to think about his own words.

Sure there was a chance Mabel would forgive him. Everything didn't need to fall apart, Mabel was a person with a big heart. Maybe she would understand, confront it and let it be. And maybe they would live on just as happy as ever. It sounded good enough, even possible! Or... were the risk just too big?

Dipper thought about it carefully. Could he really take the chance? There was a good amount of evidence supporting why he could. Like that time during Summerween, when he tried to lie his way out of going out trick-or-treating. Mabel had been mad at first but then decided to forgive him. They were twins after all, and best friends too. Of course she would forgive him if he told her about his feelings!

But... it all seemed just too convenient. What if it would be revealed to be too much for even Mabel? She had, what many could consider, "unlimited amount" of love and understanding. But this... this wasn't just about a simple lie. It was about a sickness.

He could surely get away if he told her about that one day when he ate the last of the brownies even if he'd promised to let her get them. Because that was all just about a broken promise. Or that day when he accidently poured a cup of hot chocolate on one of her sweaters. Or if he told her that he always takes care of the laundry just so he can get a look on...

No! Dipper didn't wanna think about that, not know! But it was the final nail in the coffin. He couldn't tell his sister about his feelings. He just couldn't.

"There is no such thing as a lost case, boy", Bill assured, which made Dipper laugh.

"Oh, but I am", he assured back bitterly. "If someone is to be lost then it's me."

Intentionally Dipper looked sideways and back forward, only to find Bill now floating straight in front of him.

"You're wrong. Let me prove it. Just shake my hand and you will see the truth", Bill said and showed his hand to Dipper, a hand covered in blue flames.

This time Dipper didn't need to think twice before his answer.

"No! I won't enter a deal with you!" he said and shoved Bill's hand away.

"My hand might be burning, but it won't hurt a bit", Bill stated and blinked with his giant eye.

"It's not my hand I'm worried about", Dipper said back.

Bill looked curious as he replied:

"Then what?"

This time Dipper felt that it was his turn to cross his arms and give Bill a downgrading look. Instead his anger took control as he shouted out:

"Do you even have to ask, demon? Your deal will only lead to pain and suffering, like they always do. And I'm not talking about myself but the rest of the people in this town."

Again Bill raised his hands as to protect himself from danger.

"You don't even know yet what I want in return for my services."

"I know for sure it will be something bad for us", Dipper argued. _When have his deals ever given us anything else but trouble?_

As a reflection of Dipper's pale face appeared in Bill's eye the triangle-shaped demon floated back a small distance. From there he pointed straight at Dipper and spoke with a tone that made him sound surprisingly hurt.

"Don't put words in my mouth, kid! What if I told you I just want to see you succeed with your dream? That all I want is to see you and your dear sister in each other's arms... living out your wildest of fantasies with each other?"

"Then I would call you a liar", Dipper replied without hesitation. He didn't even knew how to understand what he was hearing... Bill; doing something out of pure goodness? That was a statement Dipper could laugh at.

And still the yellow demon just floated there, calm and seemingly ready to claim his innocent.

It made Dipper feel uncomfortable.

"It wouldn't be for your gain then, would it?!" Dipper said. "What do you have to win?"

Bill took of his hat and started to brush it with his hand.

"Maybe I just want to see the look on people's faces when brother and sister is getting along a little too well, eh?"

Dipper made a face to what he heard.

"I just can't be sure. How do I know you won't ask for passage to this dimension? Or a way to transport other evil entities to kill us?"

When his hat was clean Bill placed it back on his head and smacked his hands together.

"That's the point!" he reviled in a way that made him sound like he'd just discovered a new way to make gold out of nothing. And it left Dipper confused and angry.

"How's that a point?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because if you don't know what my intentions are then how are you supposed to take responsibility for it?" Bill explained and leaned back in the air so it looked like he was laying comfortably on a couch. However, his security faded away when Dipper took a step forward and said:

"How I'm supposed? Are you joking right now? I'm gonna be responsible if something happens, because whatever happens will be a direct result of me making a deal with you! It will all be on me."

Dipper wasn't sure what game Bill tried to play. Could he really be serious about what he'd just said? It seemed so.

"And what if something good happens?" Bill asked.

"It won't...", Dipper replied, but the end his sentence were cut off when Bill yelled:

"Now you're doing it again, kid! You just want to see everything bad coming out of this whole business with you and your sister. And I am, according to you, the one that will be causing you all this bad things."

"Because it will be you", Dipper said back in anger. "If I just don't listen to you, if I refuse to enter this deal, then nothing bad will ever happen because of my feelings for... my sister."

Once again Dipper was struck by the vision from his and Mabel's bedroom, but this time it didn't last long before Bill raised his voice.

"Nothing bad you say... Nothing bad to _others_ you mean?"

Something in Bill's voice made him sound thoughtful, and he dragged out his words unnecessarily long. Dipper could only guess what the demon was thinking right now.

"Yes, to others" he said back. Bill then pointed at Dipper, this time with a finger that seemed huge.

"But not to yourself", he stated and started to float forward, like he wanted to poke Dipper in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Dipper said and started to back away as Bill came closer.

"Are you saying that your choice will give everybody a happy ending? Without any setbacks what so ever?" Bill asked with a strict voice.

"No one will get hurt, so yes." With a sudden stop Dipper raised his as to signal Bill to stop, which he did. The yellow demon just floated there with his appearance expressionless.

"No one will get hurt, except for you", Bill said and turned his back so he could have a look at the Mystery Shack.

For a while Dipper just stood there on his guard, watching Bill as he observed the old building... its upper floor to be more specific Dipper quickly noticed. And it was this scene when Bill was looking at the window that belonged to Dipper's and Mabel's bedroom that made the young boy feel more sad than ever. _No one will get hurt, except for you_ Dipper repeated in his head and felt his heart started to beat much slower in his chest.

Truth to be told, the idea of having a way out from all his problems did sound pleasant. Who wouldn't be able to solve every problem with a snap of two fingers? But of course Dipper knew that the price could be so high even he wouldn't be able to live with it.

But the idea... the idea alone felt so... so... There was no words Dipper could use to describe what he felt.

"Then let us pretend... just pretend that I accept this deal. What can you do to help me?" Dipper asked, careful not to sound too curious and yet a bit thoughtful so he would seem interested in a limited way. The limited way he could approach Bill while still be able to withdraw at any time.

Bill's expression, on the other hand, become emotional as he let out a long moan and waved his can.

And just like that the lawn disappeared. The night sky faded away from view along with the forest, all the stars and the entire Mystery Shack. Dipper was standing in an emptiness for a brief second before he felt his feet starting to move. He was walking, first without anything at all around him, and then a narrow hallway appeared. Just an ordinary hallway... but Dipper quickly saw openings on the sides as he was passing by open doors. He couldn't turn his head to look as he stepped past an opening, but he could see flashes of people standing there. People... hundred. No, thousand of them. They were all looking back at Dipper, while the sound of Bill's voice echoed through the hallway as Dipper took step after step.

"I will buy your doubt, kid. Every hesitation inside of that body of yours will be gone, just say the words. You know the words, and you know the outcome as well. All the fear of rejection? Gone. Sadness: boom, done! Enjoy happiness. I will make you irresistible like nothing else in this world.

Just think about it for a second. You think you're weak? Imagine if everything you touch will turn to pure gold. How's that for weak? There will be no one in this world that would dare call you weak! They will bow before you the moment they see your face, like a king. And the girl in your arms... It won't matter who she is. You will be able to kiss a stone and every woman in the world would turn green of jealousy. Because the mere sight of you will be enough to drive one insane of desire. And you can just guess what a kiss will do. People will speak of you. Men will do whatever in their power to shake your hand. Women will think of you day and night. There will be nothing you can't get, nothing too far away from your grasp. Just say the words, man. Just take my hand and all your dreams will become pure reality."

Even if Dipper couldn't turn his head to look he just knew that every single person standing in the openings were smiling at him. All the people around him was smiling! And that wasn't everything. They didn't just smile, they were happy! Blessed. Everybody looked at Dipper with color bright eyes and raised their hand towards him. It was crazy; they wanted him, needed him. They couldn't stand being without him for a second. His aura was like a border of enjoyment. If you stepped into it you would feel how everything bad in your life faded away, forever. Dipper was the center of this paradise. The closer they got to him the better everything turned out to be.

It was beautiful.

"But what about my soul?" Dipper had to shout out in order to break the illusion. The lawn outside the Mystery Shack faded into view along with Bill.

"What about it?" he asked.

"How can I risk everyone's safety in order to get what I want?" Dipper replied and immediately received a strange look from Bill.

"Do you believe taking the risky path will result in the loss of your soul?" he wondered.

"I believe taking the _selfish_ path will result in the loss of my humanity", Dipper corrected.

"Selfish path?" Bill repeated, sounding upright surprised. "How can you even talk about selfishness? Do you even know what selfishness mean to your kind?"

There was a big difference between a risk and an act of pure egoism, Dipper could see that as he replied Bill's question.

"You're speaking about risk, but I call it selfishness. Selfishness is the reason why people are making decisions that will hurt those who are innocent", Dipper explained and finished his speech with a determination in his voice that gave him a feeling of control. Something he really welcomed in a moment like this.

Bill's surprised look remained as he said back:

"Kid... aren't you naive? Are you saying the world is made out of two kinds of people: the innocent and the selfish?"

The way Bill expressed himself made it sound like he was pointing out a serious defect, like he would at any time say " _That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!_ "

But Dipper held on to his opinion.

"Yes I do", he said as he noticed that the tense between him and Bill was starting to grow.

"Well think again, kid!" Bill shouted out in anger. "Just to be clear, let me show you this world you claim to be so innocent!"

And just like that Bill waved his hand in front of himself and launched himself straight towards Dipper, in a movement so fast the young kid never had the chance to move out of the way.

Before Dipper could raise his hands for protection his vision turned blurry and everything seemed to spin around. It made Dipper stumble back while he tried to grab Bill before he could go to attack... but nothing seemed to be solid anymore. Dipper reached for the hazy shape of what he thought was the yellow demon but his hand just passed through it. For a short time Dipper was trying to grab smoke. The familiar place outside Mystery Shack had turned to an ocean of fog.

And before Dipper could do anything else but stumble around he noticed how his feet was standing on a simple wooden floor. The fog around him vanished as Dipper raised his gaze to take a look around himself. What he saw made him confused.

Somehow Dipper was back in his and Mabel's bedroom, up on the second floor inside of the Mystery Shack.

 _Damn you, Bill!_ Dipper screamed inside of his head. Two illusions on the same night was far enough Dipper thought to himself as he started to look around. Monsters, illusions and magic, more lies, Dipper tightened his fists as he once again prepared for anything.

And just like the first time when Bill threw the fake-Mabel at him, Dipper found himself staring right at what he was meant to see. He was placed right next to Mabel's bed, and there was a person.

First Dipper was convinced that the person laying on the bed was someone else. Maybe it was another fake copy that he had to meet earlier, just so he could give away more emotions for Bill to learn. But this person just seemed so real... too real if Dipper had to be honest.

Dipper stood there for a while and realized how amazed he was starting to feel. This experience wasn't like anything else he'd ever had. No dream had ever been this clear and focused. And Dipper had never felt this present before.

This moment, this was _the_ moment. It was now he was about to find out the truth about everything. Or at least it was how Dipper understood this scene. So based on that the person, Mabel, was as real and true as she'd ever be.

Dipper saw how his sister twisted and turned in the bed, like she was trying to find just the right position. He even noticed that her hand was horribly misplaced for a moment like this. During sleep she usually would have her hands buried under her head, or resting on her sides if she slept on her back. Now her left hand was placed at her chest and the right had found its way down under her nightshirt... and down her panties.

Dipper's cheeks turned red as he witnessed his sister giving herself pleasure. A wave of feelings washed over him like an ocean of emotions. So awkward... Dipper's legs started to shake thanks to his blood started to rush to certain parts of his body. Never before could Dipper remind himself about a moment that was more embarrassing that this, and he was just about to turn around and leave as he heard his sister whisper.

"Dipper..." she whispered so silently that one could mistake it for a gently howl from the wind. But it was enough for Dipper to freeze in his move.

"Mabel...?" he replied just as silently. What was he doing? A tiny string of strength was the only thing that kept Dipper from running away.

"No. No, what is she doing?" Dipper asked even if he knew how stupid that question was. It couldn't be more obvious what she was doing in the bed, with her hand moving underneath her panties while whispering Dipper's name. Still Bill had to appear behind Dipper and place his hands on his shoulders.

"Sharing the same feelings as you. Feelings for her own brother", he said right in Dipper's ear.

Bill's fingers felt like two spiders crawling on both Dipper's shoulders. Tiny, hairy legs tickling their way up his throat, reaching his cheeks and down to his shoulders again. But not even that could make Dipper look away from his sister.

"No. She can't..." he whispered to himself, unable to move because of shock, as a drop of sweat got in his eye. Dipper didn't even noticed it, instead he just stood there with his eyes wide and his jaw slightly open.

"To hell with you, Bill! Don't lie to me!" Dipper yelled in a mix of furious anger and deep despair. Even if this moment felt so real, real enough to be the actual truth, Dipper still tried to convince himself it wasn't. The person in the bed couldn't be his sister... It just couldn't. The entire world surrounding his and Mabel's friendship would be destroyed if it was.

And that seemed to amuse Bill.

"It's funny. If this was a lie I would have come up with something a little more... juicier, don't you think?" Bill giggled, once again right in Dipper's ear. This time it made Dipper throw himself around while he let out a gasp. Run away, go to attack, keep denying everything... Dipper almost tripped over a chair as he backed away from Bill, unable to know what to do or what to think.

Tears started to flow from his eyes.

"She can't!" he screamed while whipping away his tears, only to feel more coming up. "This can't be happening. Sick... this is sick!"

Bill followed Dipper on a safe distance through the room.

"It is what it is, boy", he said with a gentle voice. "But you got to admit, odds seems to be pretty much in your favor right about now."

Once again Dipper almost fell to the ground when he backed up against a wall. He just couldn't keep his balance, whip away all the tears and steer his way far enough from the bed at the same time as he tried to stop his legs from shaking.

"Man... I think I need to throw up", Dipper said and leaned forward. Everything inside of him seemed to spin around and just wait to come up at any time.

"What's the matter, kid? This is wonderful news!" Bill replied and patted Dipper on his back.

"No, it is not", Dipper stated and could already taste the vomit in his mouth.

Bill gave him a strange look.

"Not? Why?"

After swallowing a few times, just to make sure to keep everything inside, Dipper raised his gaze and looked at Bill with his swollen eyes.

"Because I never wanted her to have this feelings for me. I wanted to be the only one suffering from this illness", Dipper explained while struggling to stand straight.

"Boy, you are missing the point here!" Bill stated, irritated. But Dipper raised his hand and gave the demon a strict look.

"I know what your point is! You're right, the world isn't just made of two kinds of people. I understand that now."

Two kinds of people... Dipper could now understood the meaning behind that statement. Because if someone as good, someone as pure as Mabel could have this urges... this _selfishness_ , then what hope could Dipper have for the rest of humanity?

"I just can't believe this", Dipper added, more sad than angry, while he lowered his gaze. "I swear, if this is one of your sick jokes, Bill, I will punch you into another dimension."

The joyfully Bill returned as he clapped his hands together.

"No jokes here, kid. No strings and puppets, no mirrors and smoke. Only the truth."

Dipper just stood there silent as he watched the room fade away, only to be replaced by the lawn outside the house. He and Bill stood once again alone under the naked sky, both a bit more wiser than before.

 _Mabel..._ Dipper couldn't stop thinking of his sister. And if she felt the same about him as he felt about her... then that would mean...

"All this time. I don't know what to say", Dipper sighed, trying so hard to come up with a plan, or anything to do from here.

"Well, a simple thank you would suffice. But since you're too torn apart to form the words; you're welcome!" Bill said and placed himself comfortable in the air as he used to do when he was done talking.

And it was then as Dipper asked himself a question that made him realize what to do. Could it be bad to act selfish sometimes?

"Wait!" Dipper shouted out and turned to Bill. "If this is all true. If Mabel... _loves_ me the same way I love her, then what good is your help, Bill?"

"You would be surprised", Bill replied with his eye closed. But Dipper could hear a pinch of insecure in his voice. Everything just came natural from there.

"Ha! No, you just try to trick me into one of your deals, right? I don't need anything you can give me, I already have everything I need", Dipper said and crossed his arms as to say " _You can't trick me, I've revealed your plot, old fool!_ " Victory tasted sweet.

Bill opened his eye, it now had a dark red tone at its edge that gave him a devilish look.

" _Everything_ , you say?" he wondered. Even his voice seemed a bit darker than before.

"Yeah, everything", Dipper replied and stood strong as Bill got out of his nice position in the air. Soon they stood face to face, like two opponents. Two enemies.

Bill spoke.

"Then what was all that talk about, about moral and your sense of right and wrong? You claim to have everything figured out but you keep forgetting what's holding you back.

Let's pretend you walk up the stairs to your bedroom right this instance. Where your precious sister is in her bed, asleep. You wake her up from her dreamland, falling on your knees by the bed and start talking about feelings, about desire, about why you two are meant to be together. And she embraces you, not like a brother, but like a lover. She gives you a kiss on you cheek, and another one on your lips. Because it's the lips of which you will seal your fate. You crawls up into the bed, trying to control your breath as you starting to explore her body. First her face, those pretty eyes and down to her lips. You feel the heat from the veins in her throat as you work your way down to her chest. She gulps, because she too will be aroused of lust. She buries her hand in your hair and takes a firm grip when your hands finds their way underneath her nightshirt. You begin at the bottom of the back, moving up to her neck with one of your hand while the other starts to explore her hips. By then you will notice a distinct increase of the heat in the room. It will feel like someone have places a warm bag of water in your belly, arms, legs and head. And along with this feeling you will find a strange newfound courage. Everything you do will be the right thing to do. Everything. Yes, of course you can rub her back and hips. Yes, of course you can start kissing her chest on the outside of her shirt. Yes, it's time to work your way sideways to one of her breast, where you find her nipple hard and ready to be sucked on. She moans quietly as you takes it into your mouth. Oh yes, right there. You will not be able to explain it, it won't taste anything special, and yet it will be the best thing you've ever put between your lips. Suddenly your hands have discovered a way to raise her shirt, revealing her belly, chest and her two bare breasts. And you are surprised how kind she is to you this night. She puts up no resistance and raises her arms so you can take of her shirt completely.

There she will sit in front of you. Naked from top to her panties. Only her hair will provide some cover for the shoulders, the rest will be for you to witness. You stare at her chest... you have never seen her like this before. You have never seen anyone like this in your entire life. You feel the heat starting to concentrate to your chins. But you notices something similar in her face. Both of you feel embarrassed, not to the brink of disgrace but enough to make your chins turn red. And finally she's all yours, right there and right now.

But later on, what will you do? When all that lust inside of you is satisfied, what will happen to you two? Feelings may keep you glowed together, but everyone else will do everything in their power to tare you away from each other. The world will reject you. People, those you thought were friends will look at you two with disgust. 'Sickness' they will scream! 'Shame! Freaks! Death!' You may have each other, but you will lose everything else dear to you. Do you understand me now, kid? Are you listening to what I'm saying?! They will hate you! That is what's holding you back from telling Mabel how you feel: the fear of what the world will do when they find out about the two of you. And I'm the only one with the power to make sure that doesn't happen!"


	3. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... this took embarrassingly long time to finish. Hope you find it entertaining enough to forgive me for my laziness.

The red shine at the edge of Bill's eye seemed like a storm of emotions; anger, hate, sadism, terror... and it gave Dipper a terrifying feeling of danger. He'd never seen the eye of a beast before, even after everything this summer had offered the young boy and his sister.

It was unclear what would happen next. Bill just stood still from a safe distance while Dipper tried to remain calm as he listened to the echo of the demon's voice. _"Shame, freaks, death. Death, death, death..."_ Never before had a couple of simple words given Dipper this overpowering shivering sensation, starting from the bare skin on his neck and down to the lower part of his back. What was he supposed to reply?

  "You don't need to scream, demon", Dipper said finally, trying to buy time to think. Bill took the bait and released a long breath as the red ton in his eye vanished.

  "Good. Then I trust you understand me clear as day?" he replied and the dark tone in his voice was now gone and replaced with the ordinary high pitch.

  "All too well", Dipper answered with a nod. He started to stroke his chin and his gaze found the grass. Thoughts started to appear.

Dipper thought about his parents, his and Mabel's mom and dad. Their faces could be **cut** in stone by the stern look they made when Dipper imagined himself walking up, holding his sister's hand as they told the truth. Would their parents eventually cry in despair? Maybe even scream in anger and panic? Would they forever deny Dipper and Mabel and stop addressing them as their children? If Dipper had to take Bill's statement as a fact then there would be nobody standing behind him. Nobody.

 _"How about Grunkle Stan?"_ Dipper thought. Would he stand up for the two of them? Fighting for their lust for each other? Would Dipper and Mabel's struggle be worth fighting for? Or would it be a cause meant to lose? Friends, family members; would anyone defend this sickness?

  "How do you know people will react this way?" Dipper asked, sounding suspicious. Which made Bill sneer awfully.

  "You think you're the only one who wants to take a bite from the forbidden fruit?" he asked and blinked hard with his only eye. He even spend some effort putting a cupped hand in front of himself, like he was holding an apple in his hand from which he wanted to sink his teeth into. The gesture gave Dipper an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

  "Please, don't compare this with fruits", he said strictly.

  "Fruits, pastries, meals, whatever you find more suitable to compare with", Bill just shrugged. "But I do know what I'm talking about because I have seen the reactions before."

Such a typical thing for Bill to say... not making that kind of statement would most certainly make Dipper very disappointed. It just suited the yellow demon.

Therefore it was hard for Dipper to swallow that he urgently wanted to know everything about these _reactions_.

  "When? How?" Dipper asked, only to run into a wall.

  "Does it matter?" Bill answered and shut his eye close, trying to look as uninterested as possible even if Dipper knew better than that.

  "Yes... or... No, but I don't think you've got the entire picture figured out just yet", Dipper explained and did his best to sound strong. Yes, there was at least one thing that Dipper could see coming if the world got to know about his feelings for his own sister; emotions would be awakened. Strong emotions. But _hate_... It just couldn't be the entire story here.

  "Let me take a guess", Bill said and didn't even bother to open his eye. "You want to say that your situation is different? That you of all people are a special case?"

The bold assumption made Dipper bite his lower lip before saying:

  "You have always been good at categorizing us humans into just one kind, am I right?"

  "Give me a reason not to", Bill replied, still not looking.

  "I've saved people's lives", Dipper reminded and made a gesture with his hand as to show that everything around in this area was safe because the young hero had been here keeping it that way.

  "Maybe even the entire world during this summer. Doesn't that count for anything? Doesn't that make me special?" Dipper continued with a bitter taste of despair in his voice. Gnomes, ghosts, time traveler, mysteries, spells, sinister plots, Dipper had fought it all and always been the winner, together with Mabel of course.

  "Yes that is true", Bill admitted and finally opened his eye. "You've saved this world a couple of times, even from me. And where is your trophy? Where is your medal of honor? Where is the crowd and the cheers?"

Once again, how typical for Bill to say.

  "I see your point..." Dipper replied and stepped away to give himself some distance from the yellow demon. But Bill moved quickly in the air and appeared almost right in front of Dipper.

  "Do you? Because that makes me very confused you see", Bill explained and Dipper could once again pick up something in his voice that sounded like... insecure.

Bill stood only inches away from Dipper so he, as clear as before, could see his own terrible reflection in the demon's eye.  

  "Say it, don't hold back on me", Dipper demanded and prepared for everything. "Say it!"

  "Why do you keep fighting for a world that doesn't even know about you and your heroic actions?!" Bill shouted out so loud Dipper was sure that the entire town must have noticed the extreme power in his voice.

Bill wasn't scared, Dipper didn't even know if the demon _could_ sense fear, but he sure was in an exposed position. The strange tone in Bill's voice reminded Dipper about one day in school. When he'd been the only one in the class who had been able to explain the history and fall of the Roman Empire.  

  "Oh you sad, pathetic little demon. Why is there so little understanding inside of you? I would frankly feel sorry for you if you weren't a total asshole all the time", Dipper said and could feel his muscles in his back relaxing. And it only got better as Bill's face turned into a strange mask of confusion, annoyance and anger. Dipper could only give the confused demon a shy smile as comfort.

  "Don't test my patience, kid! You know I could kill you with the snap of my fingers", Bill pointed out and raised his hand in front of Dipper...

And Dipper raised his own hand out as well and grabbed Bill by his wrist.

  "Don't bother making threats, demon! We both know you don't want to kill me."

Time passed as Bill and Dipper stood there and respected the silent. Bill's eye jumped from Dipper's face to his firm grip around the wrist, and then back again.

  "Is that a challenge?" Bill wondered, again trying to sound calm but Dipper could almost reach out and touch his frustration.

Now it was Dipper's turn to feel amused.

  "It's the fact", he stated. "You won't kill me because you are not wise anymore. Shrug me off like a normal person. Just do it. A normal, selfish, simpleminded human that can't make his own path in life. But take a look at yourself first! You are feeling doubtful, now when I'm starting to act in a way you've never seen before. And this feeling might be for the first time in your life."

  "Don't...", Bill tried to protest but was overpowered when Dipper tightened his grip and raised his voice into a scream.

  "I do! Be wise and accept it."

There was something elegant about putting Bill to his place. To see his eye widen and then peer with a long silent look was far from anything Dipper had experienced before. But just like that the situation turned menacing when Dipper started to feel pain in his hand, the same hand he had Bill's own hand still in a firm grip.

The pain grew fast. The young boy let out a groan and released his grip and took a few steps back. When he looked back again at Bill the demon just floated there with his arms hanging at his sides. Silent.

Nobody would be able to read Bill's face at this moment. Angry, frustrated, hateful, amused... His expression could only be described as hard and emotionless, with an eye dark as a shark's dead look. 

  "You know what? We got off topic really fast here. Let's go back to you and your sister", Bill requested while their current topic started to fade away.

  "Let's hear what you have left to say", Dipper demanded without any intention of continuing this talk about good deeds.

  "I don't know what's causing you to be so optimistic about your relation to everyone in this world", Bill stated with a speechless tone. "Maybe it's bravery; some sort of maddening hope and belief in the good of mankind. Or maybe it's just madness. Like I said, I don't know. But what I do know is that you only have three options here, kid."

Dipper nodded.

  "Speak up, then."

Bill showed Dipper three of his fingers before saying:

  "You got three options, kid. Try to forget your feelings and live on like nothing. Accept my deal and discover what I have to offer. Or you tell Mabel everything and risk the wrath of everyone in your life..."

Without knowing why or how, Dipper felt a tickling sensation inside of him. Something that grew fast into a laugh. It came out more like a scream; a laugh more based on malicious pleasure than joy. And soon Dipper found himself bent over laughing. He laughed so hard it hurt... but the look on Bill's face made it all worth it.

The demon was about to say something as he raised his hand, but lowered it again almost immediately. He tried again soon but just couldn't say something to interrupt Dipper's laughter. It was like trying to speak to a storm: you just had to wait it out.

  "You find this whole situation... amusing?" Bill finally managed to say when Dipper allowed himself to calm down.

  "Very amusing", he agreed and wiped away a tear from his eye. "Like a ride through Fun-town." Revelation... never had it been so ironic.

  "I shouldn't be trying to act so tough if I were you, kid", Bill said and received another small giggle from the young boy. 

  "Yeah, and that is exactly why I find you very funny tonight", Dipper replied and prayed that Bill understood what he meant.

The yellow demon didn't disappoint. 

  "Because I'm not you?" he said, more like a statement than a question. It made Dipper feel satisfied as he replied:

  "Because you are not human. And yet you like to talk about how other people will react to this whole business with Mabel and me."

Coming to think about it, Bill had been stepping over his line many times tonight. To be honest, that's all Bill had been doing this night! Dipper almost lost control over his actions as he started to think about his "trader".

Bill wasn't human. Nor was he bound to what a normal person would call: the human nature. But if that was the case, what made Bill so anxious when it came to human urges and desires? _Who's Bill, anyway?_ Dipper thought. _What makes him entitled to speak of humans? Does he speak from experience or is he playing a game of guesses? Can he speak from his heart? Does he even have a heart? Can he really understand my situation or can he only speak from what society had taught him? Could he really be that naive?_

  "And am I wrong?" Bill asked, this time sounding more indifferent than unsure. It was hard to tell if he wanted to protest or not.

  "Good question", Dipper continued strong. "Are you? You're the all-knowing-entity here, so you tell me."

Some would say that Dipper was talking to an impostor. A real scamp in his prime. Someone who was trying to sell something that he claimed to be gold but in reality was nothing more than painted stone. And an insight like that would certainly make even the most optimistic person a bit skeptic. Yet the calm look in Bill's face made it hard for Dipper to feel anything else than concern. And it didn't change even when Bill let out a gentle:

  "I can only tell from what I've seen."

  "And you are saying that I will end up like everyone else just because of that?" Dipper asked.

The yellow demon shut his eye.

  "Let's just call it a risk."

_Risk._

  "What if nothing happens? Or what if people are starting to enjoy my new relationship with Mabel? Have you given it any thought at all, demon? What if people are starting to applaud at the sight of us? Could it happen that they will find it good? Pleasant? Or maybe even... attractive?" Dipper asked and crossed his arms in a way that he was sure did make him look rather arrogant. And that was the plan, a gentle gesture to be exactly.

Still standing while looking cocky, Dipper expected Bill to take out his frustration right here and know, in only the way a demon like Bill could. But to the young boy's surprise nothing like that ever happened.

  "Once again", Bill just said with a sadistic calm in his voice. "Risks and chances. Risks and chances, kid. Make a choice and take the risk."

Dipper let his arms slide to his sides before he turned his head. He opened his mouth and prepared to tell Bill to vanish, but decided it would be far too early to make such a demand. Because, even if Dipper now could see things from a perspective he'd never seen before, it was still many things left inside of him that made him terrified.  

Things just felt so strange... Dipper realized just how much less his feelings for his sister bothered him now. Just a few minutes ago he'd sworn never to listen to his inner desire, and now it felt like a obvious choice to make. The image alone of Dipper, taking his sister in forbidden ways, used to be enough to make him want to dig himself into a hole and disappear forever. Now it felt so... tasteful. Enjoyable. Acceptable. Good.  

Dipper couldn't explain this harsh change of mind. Perhaps it was because of Bill; having him talking Dipper into accepting his lust for incest. Or perhaps it was the image of Mabel drooling for her brother that allowed Dipper to make peace with himself, now when he knew they were still as close as ever.

Or maybe... it was something else. Something much more darker; a reason so horrible not even Bill would be able to explain it. And that, knowing this could be both success and disaster, made Dipper feel a sense of fear greater than he'd ever felt before.

  "I..." Dipper tried to say but his sentence tripped over his own tongue.

  "Yes?" Bill replied.

  "I can't decide", Dipper managed to say, which ended up being enough. There wasn't much more for Dipper to say in a moment like this.

Bill, on the other hand, seemed to take the short statement like a slap in the face.

  "Yes you can. You know what choice to make!" Bill said.

Dipper turned his head back to Bill and gave him a stern look.

  "No, I don't."

A whole 30 seconds passed while Bill and Dipper just looked at each other, until Bill broke the silence by yelling:

  "You know what's good for you!"

  "I know what's good for the world", Dipper replied a bit more clam, but could still feel his temper starting to boil. 

  "Oh please, quit nagging about the world!" Bill's voice had a mix of deep tiredness and frustration. "Think about yourself for once."

Dipper waved his hand around and said:

  "The world is everything..."

  "The world is nothing! What's everything is your own inner desire", Bill screamed and approached Dipper. Soon they found themselves standing eye to eye once more, with only inches away from each other.

This time Bill didn't wait for a reply and instead kept on yelling:

  "Haven't you been listening? Didn't you say it yourself just a couple of minutes ago; the world is made of more than two sides? More than right and wrong?"

Having his own words against himself was the worst thing Dipper knew right now.

  "I know what I meant", he said.

  "Then why do you struggle so hard to find answer to your questions? Don't you already have all the answers you need?" Bill replied.

Good question after good question. Or more like nail after nail in Dipper's chest. It made him turn his head while a shadow fell over his face.

  "Tired..." he spoke, quiet enough to pass Bill by as a whisper.

  "Come again?" Bill said.

  "I'm tired, Bill." Dipper stated after letting out yet another sound that could be interpreted as a surrender. "Tired of talking about myself. So let's talk about _you_ for a change."

Bill's face turned dark when he swallowed a hard bark.

  "Me?"

 _Yes, you! Is there anyone else out here tonight, demon?!_ Dipper thought to himself before spelling his big question out:

  "What do _you_ want?"

For all the questions that had been asked this night; this seemed to take Bill the most by surprise. First he let out a giggled and waved with his hand, like he'd heard a good joke. But the giggle turned into a sigh, then to a roar after he noticed Dipper's strict face where no trace of humor could be found.

  "Is this a riddle?" Bill asked and placed his hand over his forehead, seemingly more troubled than confident.

Dipper almost rolled his eyes.

  "No, just a very simple question."

Bill took his time thinking, even for being given such a small question. First it looked like he was about to yell, the way he sighed tiredly. But then he made a sudden gesture with both his hands that made him look determined but yet frustrated.

  "What I want?" Bill repeated. "I'm sure I'll face death before I got to see an end to that question. _'What I want?_ ' you ask? What do you think I want?

Tired, you say. You are tired. Well, take a look at me; I'm freaking exhausted! We have been standing here almost the entire night and you are still as lost as before, if not even more lost. Not even yourself, the one you call Tyrone, could help you find your way. And I have been given you reasons after reasons why you can follow your dreams in this question. But what do I get? Nothing! You just keep heading further into the forest while I scream at you to turn around. And do you think you're the only one doing this? I've meet thousands of others before you and they all just wanna head to a road that does not even exist, even if I'm providing direction.

You are lost, kid! Mankind is lost! And you ask me what I want? How about some _fucking_ hope for humanity and your ability to make up your goddamn minds!"

The more Bill spoke the darker and more twisted his voice become. His, at first, bright voice turned deep and angry. The ordinary voice suited for a normal conversation cracked more and more to the point where he screamed like his life depended on it.

All Dipper could do was to gaze Bill in his eye. But this time the young boy never felt the sense of danger. Dipper almost started to laugh again when he realized that. He didn't even bother to raise his hands for protection, he just stood there and watched Bill as his voice broke apart. And when the demon finally were done yelling Dipper found it fairly easy to reply.

  "See?" he said with a greater power in his voice than ever before. "Finding a choice isn't that simple, demon."

Bill had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could answer. And once he did: his voice dripped of disgust.

  "And what does that say about your kind?" he asked, but Dipper knew that he really wanted to say: _"insect"_.

  "Something about our nature", Dipper replied, ignoring whatever Bill was implying. 

  "Is that what it is to be human?" Bill asked with a surprised tone. "To be unable to make a choice?"

It was hard to restrain a laugh when Dipper came to think about the simplicity of the answer he was about to give.

  "No. To be able to have the luxury of being confused about what choice to make. To be able to reflect how your actions will affect the lives of yourself and others."

Bill looked at Dipper as if he'd lost his mind. And the funny thing was that it could be just that: Dipper had gone mad. Or on the contrary... maybe explaining the human nature for someone like Bill was the sanest action one could take this night.

  "I don't believe you", Bill said. But Dipper knew he didn't have to explain himself. It would never matter anyway. Bill could observe other humans for eternity, but he would never be able to understand what Dipper could see clear as day.

  "Believe what you want", Dipper could only say before turning his back, this time for the last time tonight.

  "So..." Dipper could hear Bill say from behind his back. "What does your "human nature" say about this, then?"

  "That I should be doing whatever I want, for me and my own desire", Dipper replied while taking a look at the night sky.

  "But?" Bill said.

Dipper lowered his gaze and swallowed hard before saying:

  "There is still something dragging me to the world. Something that is holding me to my duty as a person. An individual."

Bill turned curious again.

  "And that is? It can't be the belief of reward, you said it yourself."

Dipper quickly raised his shoulders.

  "I think it is because I believe I can reward myself. That my choice will make me a better person. But as much as I gain something new there will also be a great loss."

A clap sounded before Bill said:

  "A gain and a loss, yes! You see, whatever choice you make will end up in _you_ losing a part of what you have. A part of what you _are_. Duty, desire, selfishness; it just doesn't matter what road you take. But a choice just has to be made."

The old, funny, yellow demon was back again, Dipper could tell by the enthusiastic tone in Bill's voice. And strangely it made the young boy satisfied. Maybe not entirely happy, but after tonight Dipper had found it rather depressing having Bill standing on the edge of uncertainty. Even if it said much about him as a "person", Dipper somehow preferred the secure, high pitched voiced Bill. The one floating in the air with his trusted cane, ready to steal your body with one of his deals.  

Dipper gave away a smile to the yellow demon, a smile Bill would never have the pleasure to enjoy. Then Dipper said:

  "And trust me, I will make a decision."

Time passed, and for a second Dipper thought himself to be standing all alone at the lawn. It turned out to be wrong when Bill spoke.

  "I need to admit it, kid. It takes a lot for a person to accept what's given to one. Most people would just deny everything. But you... there is something about you. You accept things as they are, not just as you want them to be. I'm impressed. Your head might be giant, but you are certainly not thick-headed. Sometimes you speak from your heart and sometimes you actually _use_ that brain of yours. Say what you want, but how can you not have respect for a person like that?"

This time it was hard for Dipper to keep a straight face.

  "Respect from Bill? The demon? Now that's something you don't hear every day!" Dipper had to admit while patting himself on the chest.

Bill spoke once again, but this time his voice sounded far away, like he was on his way to leave.

  "Just don't tell anyone about it, okay? I'm supposed to be all evilly and stuff, remember?"

Dipper nodded and yelled out his last sentences.

  "But that doesn't change things between us! You are still the demon in my head, the foe showing up at the horizon. Enemies for life."

Bill let out a strange sound, something that reminded Dipper about... yeah, about what exactly? Maybe something about the old days? Perhaps all the danger Bill had let Dipper go through. Danger beyond what any other 12-years old should be facing.

And just like that, Bill replied with a simple:

  "I can live with that."

Then he was gone.

How could someone be away but not really gone? Like standing on a crossroad and waiting for the moment when a decision needed to be made.

The truth tasted sour. Bill would never be gone, not in a million years. And Dipper's three choices would most likely be there with him. The only question still remained however; would Dipper be able to make a choice? or would it be made for him? Against him?   

In a world where right were wrong, and wrong were right, all you could do was hoping for a better tomorrow Dipper decided as he sat down on the grass. Because if a coin had two sides, and you still persisted to use it in a purchase, how could you know where the road would take you? How could one gather so much courage to be able to take that kind of risk?

 _A flip of a coin_ Dipper thought to himself while noticing a gentle noise coming from his side, along with the shape of a figure.

Dipper... or "Tyrone", as he was known as, exposed himself into the moonlight. Only a couple of steps away he came, without speaking as much as a word or making any other sound beyond the rustle sound from when he stepped over the grass.

Tyrone made his way to Dipper's side and placed himself in a sitting position. Now they sat side-by-side and Dipper tried his best to let the hot night air speak for itself. But Tyrone had other plans.

  "I'm sorry for bringing this up tonight", he said and didn't even care about the sad tone in his voice. 

  "Don't be. We created this urge together", Dipper replied, trying his best to be supporting.  

Tyrone buried his face in his hands.

  "I just couldn't stand it anymore. The waiting; it nearly drove me crazy. To be able to be near her all the time but never do anything more than that", he said as a painful moan passed his lips.

Dipper placed his hand on Tyrone's shoulder and said:

  "Hey, I feel you. I've felt the same too. I'm just sorry Bill had to be the one telling us all this"

The mention of Bill's name made Tyrone look up from his hands. He looked at Dipper, eyes focused and with a serious face.

  "Do you think he'll be around, waiting for us?" Tyrone asked.

Dipper let out a short sneer before saying:

  "Sure. He never misses a chance to make a deal, so he'll be around soon enough."

Tyrone's face went from grave to worried, then back to a look hard as stone. He was thinking, considering all the options, worrying about the risk and enjoying all the benefits. Dipper could see that from miles away. They both were as torn as ever.

  "And what will you tell him once he do?" Tyrone asked, this time with a distinct touch of fear but yet with a great courage in his voice. Like he was facing a fight with a bear.

Dipper started to rub his forehead, rough and hard. After when he placed his hand in front of him he noticed how they were shining from the wetness of his sweat.

  "I've been thinking about bravery lately" he said while he rubbed his fingers together.

Tyrone raised his eyebrows.

  "Bravery?"

  "Indeed", Dipper said and turned to face his other half. "And I think I've got it all figured out now."

Tyrone seemed to have lost his fear as he said:

  "Care to share?"

Dipper explained without hesitation.

  "What if the answer isn't about right and wrong? What if it's just about being brave enough to make up your own mind about everything in the world?" Dipper explained and hoped that Tyrone would understand what he meant.

  "You mean never to be afraid of stepping on anyone's toes? Never be afraid of going against to norm and do things differently?" Tyrone replied enthusiastically.

Dipper continued:

  "And never be afraid of being different. Just make the choice you think is the right one."

He ended his sentence with a long pause, just to give Tyrone a chance to grasp his summary of this night. Then Dipper asked one of his most important question tonight.

  "What do you think about that?"

Their eyes meet, yet Dipper could see a slight absence in Tyrone. Like he was carefully valuing every word that he'd heard.  

  "Heh, I think it's more to it than just that", Tyrone finally admitted, first sounding a bit worried, but a shy smile proved to Dipper that he at least seemed positive. Maybe even happy. And that was everything the young boy needed to know. That was most important.

  "Perhaps. Who knows?" Dipper said.

Tyrone replied:

  "Yeah, who knows?"

And together they watched as the sun rose. Striking it's light on what was, and hopefully would remain as, Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I decide to end this story, a mess that turned out more confusing than I intended it to be. All I wanted it to be was a calm conversation under the night sky, along with some smut. Smut is good. I like smut. ^^  
> Anyway. I hope you found this story interesting and not too confusing with all it's pointless philosophy. I wanted to address the struggle you may face when you start to think about reasons behind choices and driving forces behind these reasons. What is the right choice? What makes it right and not wrong? Is there a right choice at all? Are you entitled to decide what choice to make or are you bound to your duty against the rest of the world?  
> Like I said: too many questions for my own good. So I better stop here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I mean it, every single hit on this story is one more reason for me to continue doing this. So once again; thank you! From the bottom of my heart.  
> /TheAlbatross


End file.
